random_alterniafandomcom-20200214-history
Arach Vennit
Arach Vennit was born on a planet much like Alternia, however instead of the Trolls ruling the planet it was another race known as the Arachniad. Biography Had a solitary life and opened a store, found a strange game(Swebs) in his stock room but hasn't run it yet... Personality/ Traits Personality: Very self sufficient, crafty, tends to be paranoid in open spaces; learned to be very friendly to others and was usually very friendly anyways. Appearance: Braided, long black hair with red tints; eight, soft, caring black eyes(two large with eyelids, six simple with three different effects{heat sense, darkvision, limited x-ray}); soft lips with two fangs poking out from them; mostly normal teeth with four canines total; pale skin due to being underground most of his life; lithe build and slim fingers made for weaving and crafting; large, black spider body with two pedipalps and two fangs upon the front, giving him the appearance of riding a giant spider if one has never seen him before from the front; the symbol on the back of his abdomen is that of a chaos star in a web. Usually wears a racial clothing that clips behind the neck, on a strap behind the back, and just above the connection point between the humanoid upper body and the arachnid lower body; this garment is usually coloured black with purple designs upon it. Poisons produced in fangs: IceFire(Paralysis and fills the nerves and bones with the sensation of being frozen completely, neurotoxin, dissolves the flesh into a soup and causes a burning sensation; asts until death), DarkPrison(Paralysis, blindness, deafness, and muteness until injected agin), Arachne'sBlessing(kills the affected after 15 days of pure pleasure and having no needs for food/water/anything, 5 days later the affected becomes cocooned and transformed after about 2 hours into an arachniad with no memories of their former life or powers; can only be used as a last resort or if specifically asked to), Lolth'sDesire(causes every nerve of the affected to send signals to the brain rapidly and alternating randomly between pure pleasure and excruciating pain, instills a deep seated hatred and lust in the heart of the affected for the injector, if the injector is known, or the first sentient creature seen; lasts 5 hours), PleasureBound(causes every nerve to continuously send signals of pure pleasure to the brain of the affected, instills an uncontrollable lust in the affected for the injector, if known, or the first sapient being seen; if possible the affected will feel a deep seated love for the object of the arousal created by the poison; lasts 5 hours.) Web types: Filament(strong, not sticky, and not very elastic), Trap(strong, sticky, elastic), Comms(strong, not sticky, very elastic, vibrational), and soft(not sticky, elastic, strong, smooth, soft, moisture absorbent, and insulating/cooling) Specialities in crafting: Armour, lingerie, whips, snares, tripwires, pressure plates, clothing, masks, costumes, etc. Weight: 330 lbs Width: 9' 5" (claw to claw at front) Length: 12' 3" (front claw to back claw) Relationships None really, him and all of his siblings left the brood mother when they were hatched. The closest relationships he'd had were the customers that he'd sell to. Trivia He usually imbues the items he creates with a magic enchantment of some kind. Never asks what the items he makes is gonna be used for. Is the second character of mysticUmbra, the first being Wulfin Shadin